


Happy Easter

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

Happy Easter everyone! ♥  
Here we have an Adrian in a "sexy bunny" version. Obviously he dressed like this to celebrate Easter with Dan and Dan is obviously passed out instantly ♥  
(The slip had to be purple in color and the inscription of golden color but, of course, the scanner has distorted colors and I had to fall back on a classic black and white t.t)

[](http://imgur.com/UpGQpme)


End file.
